Beauty is as Beauty Does
by snaps1771
Summary: Lauren used to date Edward Cullen they broke uup the day she found out he was cheating on her. so know begins her life as it starts going down. How will she live with divorce, and the ruining of everthing she once had. Begins day of break-up. BxE n' LxEri
1. Chapter 1

Hi, second thing I posted and I'm really trying to come up with good ideas.  
This was inspired by Viva La Vida, by Coldplay. All human. Don't own Twilight.

Lauren Point of View

It was Monday morning and I was feeling good. I was, infact on top of the world. Well, not really but I ruled my world. Which was Forks, Washington. I raced threw getting ready and left to school. Edward was acting strangely last week, but he was probally just getting ready to propose to me or something. I mean we had been together for 1 MONTH. so I decided to call him. the phone started ringing and then he answered.

'Hello.'OMG his voice is sooo SEXY.

'Hey hot stuff, I was wondering if you wanted to go to La Bella Italia tonight.' I said in my most alluring

'...'

"Eddie, baby, is something wrong'

'Sorry but he's kinda busy' said a new voice girl voice, before the phone hung up.could Edward possibly be cheatning on me? I doudt that though. He loves me doesn't he ?


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own anything.**

**I also need all the ideas I can get so if you think of anything pm me or stick it a review.**

* * *

Oh no! He didn't! Was all I could think as I drove to school? He thought he could get away with ruining my senior year? No way1 I was not going to let him get away with it! He wanted to leave me for someone else. I was going to fight dirty!

As I got to school I parked my car and got out. I stood there for a couple of minutes trying to find that bastard. Then I spotted him, he was talking with this small girl who looked to be a foot shorter than him. She had brown hair and basically no curves. She like wasn't pretty at all! She looked like a midget compared to him! That proved even more that Edward and I were made for each other. We were both pretty tall. I was 5'9" and Edward was 6'4", so that made me 3rd tallest girl in the school and he was like the 3rd tallest boy! So why was he talking to this shrimp? I've never seen her before, so she must be new. But he was talking to her like they were best friends, so how did he know her?

Time to make my mark, I thought. I walked over to Edward and wrapped my arms around his waist. "Hi I'm Lauren." I said to the girl. Looking at her face she was a little pretty I'll admit, but she was to innocent looking and therefore I saw her as a threat because Edward was still pretty innocent. I mean he turned down feeling me up! That said a lot. I would have thought he was except for the fact that he's made out with me before so that proved he wasn't gay.

"Hello, I'm Bella Swan." She said back quietly.

" Wow, so you're Mr. Swan's daughter! I thought you were some little freshmen. Not a midget senior!" I laughed and looked at Edwards face to see if he was laughing too. But he had a frown on his face. What was his problem? I looked back down at Bella.

"Well I thought you were a 30-year-old woman with too many plastic surgeries and fake tanned skin. Who also preyed on teenage boys!" She fired back at me. Oh no Edward already made me look like a fool. She wasn't going to. She was going to get it for that comment.

"Oh yea? Well at least I look like a teenager instead of a 14-year-old who's a carpenters dream!"I hissed back at her. I watched with joy as her eyes started to tear up and she looked away. The tears started to fall down her cheeks and I watched as she ran into the school crying.

I looked back at Edward. I had expected to see him smiling, but what I saw shocked me. He was glaring at me. If looks could kill I would be dead.

"What the hell Lauren?" he hissed at me. Why was he yelling at me? He barely knew that girl?

"You were the one who was all but making out with the girl when I got here! And you barely know her!" I snapped back. While walking backwards to get some space between us.

"Me! sure, I've cheated on you, but I wouldn't do it in public. And for knowing her, she's Alice's best friend from Connecticut!" I froze for a second. I had known that he was also seeing someone else, but admitting it in public? Was he trying to ruin all my life's work of being the perfect girl friend and most amazing girl in Forks?

"What?" I screamed.

"You heard me! I've been cheating on you! You want to know how long?" He sneered.

"It doesn't matter." I said calming down. "Because we're over!" I screeched, so over half the school could hear me. "Just so you know you'll never find a girl as perfect as I am." I yelled at him.

"Just so you know perfect girls aren't real and neither are you!" he yelled back. I gasped.

"At least I'm not a man whore." I yelled back. Edward shook his head. We both knew he wasn't a man whore but i was winning this one way or another so I didn't care about he truth know. Edward looked back and forth between me and the door. He took one last look at me, and then sprinted to the door. When he reached it he looked back at me and yelled.

"Your right Lauren. You're not a man whore. You're a fake blonde bitch!' I felt shocked and I watched as he opened the door to the school and stormed inside. That was horrible what he said to me. I knew he was probally mad for me calling him a man whore but to go around on your popular girlfrined? Something was wrong with that.

As I walked to class I thought about how I was now singal. This won't be that bad, I thought. So I'm not in a relationship? Who cares my parents are together my grades are good, I look 10 times better than anyone else, I'm on top of the school nothing can wrong!

* * *

**Okay. So second chapter not what I was hoping for but its good. Please review or something so i acutally know people are reading this story. I'm gonna aim for updating at least two times a week but I've got high school soccer and I'm in chared of building a ziggorat for school so I have to bring in the supplies and I've got book loads of home work and projects to do.**

'


	3. Chapter 3

Hi ive changed my pen name to ofallthesunnydays next update is coming out soon. Soccer season has ended and ive got a couple of weeks till my next season begins so I can update I bit more.


	4. Chapter 4

Well…I'm back?

I know it's been a while (cough, cough, two years, cough, cough).

Apparently, I lied when I said I would have more time after soccer ended. Soccer never ends, EVER. It's a cult (in a good way).

This time I'm actually back, I promise, somewhat…okay I'll just attempt not to get too busy.


End file.
